1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to massage tables, and more particularly a portable massage table.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, massage tables are often bulky and difficult to transport to one location to another. Likewise, massage tables take up a lot of space when not in use. Furthermore, when performing a massage on a person without a table, such as on a bed or a floor it is often uncomfortable for the person receiving the massage. Consequently, there is a need for a massage table that provides the benefits of a massage table while being portable and occupying minimal space when stowed.